


His Shirt Was Just TOO Tight

by xwhiteheartx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhiteheartx/pseuds/xwhiteheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's shirt sadly gets ripped during a pursuit. Of course he blames Steve, thinking things through in the car, Danny and Steve both come to the same conclusion, but decide it might be better if they didn't mention it to each other. But what happens when they get back to Danny's to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, chapter 2 should be up pretty soon so just let me know what you think :) Mahalo Keep Smiling :)

“That was my favourite shirt, Steven! Just because you haven’t got the patience or tolerance to wait for back up, does NOT mean that my clothing should have to suffer!” exclaimed Danny, waving his hands around in protest before expecting the damage to his beloved sea blue shirt, that was now hanging loosely from his shoulders sporting massive rips right across his chest and a one big one at the top of his back. What remained of the shirt was definitely not much; bits of the material were hanging everywhere, revealing Danny’s lean muscles and toned stomach. Steve was not going to lie, he was enjoying the view.

“I did tell you that your shirt was too tight across your chest… As soon as she caught the hem of your top, it was a goner babe!” Steve retaliated, letting his head fall back, trying and failing at disguising his smirk as Danny continued to mumble. Steve was pretty sure he hear “Neanderthal” and “You are the reason I can’t have nice stuff,” which only made it harder for Steve to hide his content at annoying Danny yet again.

“Calm down Danno, we are five minutes from your place, and then we can give your shirt a proper send off. It will be sorely missed!” Steve said, doing his best to say it with a straight face and concentrate on the road, but he could feel Danny’s death glare burn his skin. He couldn’t resist turning to face the detective sitting staring at him with such loathing, which then suddenly softened, which meant only one thing, Danny had a plan.

“Oh you think your being funny? Ok I will give it a medium? How about while you give my shirt a send-off, I give one to your favourite cargo pants?” said Danny as he pulled yet another piece of hanging material from his shirt. There was just enough cloth missing, that Steve could see part of Danny’s impressive six pack, lit up by the glistening Hawaiian sun, but alas his shoulders were still well covered, as were his chest and biceps, but he planned on seeing to that. Steve began to feel his palms sweating on the cool steering wheel and his cargoes becoming increasingly tight at the thought of seeing Danny outside of that shirt.

“But my favourite cargoes are at home, in the drawer, intact…” Then it dawned on Steve. Danny was giving him a look, a look that said “Intact, really? Not when I get a hold of them!” Why must he be so dam sexy even when he is threatening the life of his favourite cargoes? “Oh…” 

Another tug at the shirt, and a few more pieces of cloth fell away, revealing some of Danny’s tanned chest and now most of his gorgeous six packs. Shit, Steve thought as his palms became increasingly sweaty and his pants became tighter. There was only so much he could do to hide the embarrassing bulge that had arrived; he was a SEAL for god’s sake, he should be able to deal with this. So why couldn’t he?

Danny had already noticed Steve was starting to look flushed and weirdly fidgety, as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter with every piece of cloth that was removed. Then it finally dawned on Danny, this was turning Steve on. This was not the first time something like this had happened. It was the exact same for Danny, when Steve turned up in his bloody Navy uniform, Danny couldn’t leave his desk for the first few minutes upon Steve’s arrival. He managed to regain control of himself, by thinking of every gruesome and marking crime scene he had ever been unfortunate enough to witness, and he braved the bull pen. He had wanted Steve for so long, seeing him at work was bad enough but then they hung out after work and his mind would wonder. 

There was no way someone as good as Steve would want a loud mouth detective from New Jersey, plus Steve was straight, he was a Navy SEAL, he had to be, right? It was obviously just a coincidence Steve was a little hard, he must have seen a hot babe on the beach as they passed and plus it was the hottest day yet in Hawaii, Danny reasoned with himself, he wasn’t deserving of someone like Steve.

What is he thinking? Steve asked himself, Danny had gone really quietly all of a sudden and that was not Danny and he certainly didn’t like it. There was something up with his partner, and he wanted to know what. Why had Danny always been so perfect? He continuously worried about Steve, treated most people with respect, protected his Ohana from everything and not to mention he had the best personality a guy could ask for and of course was insanely hot! Danny was always there for him, and that’s why he loved him. 

Wait, what? Love is a word Steve had never thought about before, apart from when it came to family. Holy crap, he was in love with his partner, his very straight, very not gay hot partner. “Shit!” he burst, hitting his fist against the steering wheel, and biting down on his bottom lip so hard he swore he could taste blood.

“What?” Danny questioned turning his attention back to Steve after a sudden swear outburst. Steve looked at Danny and noticed something deep in his eyes that he had never seen before, defeat. Crap, I said that aloud, didn’t I? Great, what do I say now?

“Idiot driver, sorry Danno.” Nice save McGarrett, that could not have gone worse you bloody prat! Letting out a deep sigh as Danny returned to staring forward, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been made, almost definitely, Fantastic. 

The heat from his arms onto his chest was almost unbearable, especially in this heat; even Steve had begun to sweat, shit. Now he had noticed the brunette glistening, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to look away anytime soon. This just keeps getting better, doesn’t it, thought Danny trying and failing to cross his legs in the Camaro, to attempt to cover his newly formed bulge in his dress trousers, they had already begun to get tighter , now it was just getting worse and worse.

The rest of the car journey was spent with Danny trying to cover his chest and crotch while Steve attempted to hide his crotch, concentrate on driving and absorb the fact he had just admitted to himself he was in love with Danny, just as he was organising his thoughts, that was when he pulled the Camaro up, outside of Danny’s apartment. Danny unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the handle to the door when he heard a faint wait and a firm hold on his right arm. He released the door handle, and turned to face Steve, there was something comforting about the feeling of Steve’s touch on his skin, it felt right, but there was something wrong with Steve.

It was now or never. Pulling Danny back into the seat and releasing his grip, he could tell that Danny was wondering what the hell he was doing. “I need to talk to you about something Danny and I need to do it now, before I lose my nerve.” said Steve looking straight down, avoiding any form of eye contact or anything with Danny. His breathing was a little unsteady with nerves and his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump right out of Steve’s chest shouting “IM YOURS Danny!”

“Ok Steve, come in,” Danny replied, trying his best to give him a reassuring smile, however the curiosity in his voice ruined it, then he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. In a way, Danny was glad that Steve wanted to talk to him, it might give him a chance to tell him how he feels, how he really feels. This was not going to go well, he sighed before pulling out his keys from his –miraculously still intact- dress trousers and letting himself and Steve into the dingy apartment.

Once inside, Danny walked in chucked his keys on the table then turned to face Steve, who shut the door behind him and turned to face Danny, who was looking worried and crap, there was more material missing than he first thought. He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath; this was not going to go down well. How am I going to do this? Can I do it? Nope I can’t, never mind I can’t do it. Removing his gaze to the floor, he removed his hands from his pockets and ran one through his hair, the feeling of his knees quivering beneath him was making this harder and harder, and then he began to feel really hot all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong Steve?” questioned Danny, who decided the best option would be to take a step closer to Steve. Now or never, now or never he repeated to himself. Steve looked up from his feet to Danny, and then he decided which option he was going for. Stepping closer to Fanny, closing the gap between them, before Danny even caught on to what was happening Steve’s lips were on his. Danny had never pegged Steve for the slow and sweet type of kisser but then again, Steve surprise him more and more every day. He liked it. Danny could feel Steve relax as he snaked his arms around the brunette’s neck and moan into the kiss.

The moan from Danny just spurred Steve on even more, the beating of his heart increased dramatically as he pulled Danny in closer, deepening the kiss. Moving his hands slowly up Danny’s back, Steve reached the rip at the top of his shirt, subtly sneaking his fingers into the gap and getting a good grip, he yanked down. Pulling the shirt clean off, with a very satisfying rip.

Danny reluctantly pulled away from Steve’s soft and luxurious lips and that was when he had his bright idea, taking a deep breath and putting on the best worried face he could master, he said “Look Steve, there is something I haven’t told you!” letting go of Steve, and taking a step back. Then he caught the look in Steve’s eyes and it near ripped his heart in two, the look of glass, no emotion, no sadness, no anger, no anything. Steve caught Danny looking at him and quickly removed his gaze and turned his back to the blonde. Why was he doing this? Was he stupid enough to actually think Danny liked him? Stupid enough to think this would work? Yes, yes he was. It felt like his whole world have begun to crash down around him and there was no way out for him. He had lost everyone, everyone that had ever meant anything to him, now the exact same thing was going to happen with Danny. Looking down at his feet and running his hand through his curls, he could feel Danny gazing at him. No I cannot do this as the unfamiliar feeling of tears filled the rims of his eyes. The door was right there, less than a foot away, he could just go, just run.

Ok time to put him out of his misery. Taking a step closer to Steve, closing the gap between them, that he had created, he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, indicating for him to turn around. When he finally did, Danny snaked his arms around Steve’s neck, exactly the same as he did before and leant into his ear and whispered, “Aloha au la ’Oe Steve!” smiling he pulled away to look at the reaction on Steve’s face, when it finally sunk in.

Seeing Steve slacked jawed was a rare site and Danny took full pleasure in seeing it and knowing he had caused it. Then the sweet feeling of Steve wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and pulling him closer, made his whole body relax. “Come again?” Steve couldn’t believe what Danny had just told him. He didn’t know what he didn’t believe more, the fact Danny just told him he loved him or the fact Danny just told him he loved him in Hawaiian, another perfect surprise.

“Really Steven, are you going to make me say it again? What are we 5?” he replied, teasing Steve a little when he noticed the smile spread across those luscious lips, pulling Danny closer, he looked into those baby blues, leant down and whispered, 

“Yes!” the hot breath on Danny’s neck was enough to nearly make him melt right there, his legs were beginning to give way from beneath him and he really didn’t know how long he was going to be able to cope for. Hands now entangled in Steve’s soft hair, he pulled him down for another sweet but meaningful kiss. Their lips were moving in perfect harmony, it was different but definitely right. When they both managed to finally pull away from each other, they just rested against each other’s forehead, breathing heavy and sweat forming quicker.

Danny just decided to give in; it was Steve after all, “Aloha au la ‘Oe Steve, mau loa!”  
I love you Steve, forever

The happiness that suddenly refilled Steve’s eyes was incredible; they softened with joy as his breathing began to steady.

“Nau ko ‘u aloha na Manawa apau loa!” He replied softly pulling Danny in for another quick kiss.  
My love is yours, always.

Once he had finished kissing Danny, and had pulled away, Danny asked in his usual tone, “Look, I think I did quite well learning that in Hawaiian, I am not fluent Steven, mind dumbing it down to English for me?” Running the back of his hand over the stubble that covered the lower half of Steve’s face, The feelings of Danny’s skin oh his own, sent shivers down his spine making him grab Danny’s shirtless hips tighter, then sliding his hands over Danny’s toned chest and up his sides until he reached his face. Placing one hand on each cheek, he felt Danny wrap his arms around his waist and pull him in tightly.

“It means, Daniel, My love is yours, always.” But before Danny could even comment on Steve’s beautiful words, his lips were once more being taken over by his SEAL and he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than right there, in that moment. Steve bit down softly on Danny’s bottom lip, causing the blonde to gasp and the moan into the kiss, thrusting his hips into Steve, wanting more.

The feeling of Danny’s tongue trace a line at the entrance to Steve’s mouth, begging for entry, Steve opened willingly as they fought for dominance. There wasn’t a loser really. Pulling away, Danny tugged at Steve’s top, begging for him to take it off. Steve raised his arms above his head and smiled at Danny, taking the hint Danny took hold of the bottom of his shirt and lifted it right over Steve’s head, throwing it anywhere, he didn’t really care where it landed, nit now anyway. Steve started to line Danny’s jaw with delicate kisses, working from one side to the other, Danny tilted his neck to expose Steve to more skin, and he moaned in delight. Danny had to cling to the back of Steve’s neck for support, or –the way his man was making him feel- he was going to end up on the floor before they even started. The good thing was that they were only about a foot away from the door and Danny needed some form of support, sensing this, Steve gently pushed Danny up against the door. He managed to wrap one leg around Steve’s waist as he continued to kiss him.

“Hey… Danny… You remember when… I said that your shirt… Was… Too… Tight?” muttered Steve, trying not to take his lips more than a centimetre off of Danny’s skin. He couldn’t pull himself away, it was impossible. Danny managed to slip his hands up into Steve’s hair, feeling the softness work through his fingers.

The longer the kisses lasted the more they progressed to sucking his neck in one place, the tighter Danny gripped Steve’s hair, letting out gasps way too frequently, as he felt Steve’s smile burn into his skin every time he did. He let one hand slip down Steve’s side, his skin was soft but was getting wet as the sweat began to build up, he held onto Steve’s hip as he felt the bruise on his neck begin to tingle.

“Mmmmhhmm!” is all Danny managed to get out before Steve started to work his way down Danny’s chest, playing with his senses. As he licked a path from Danny’s jaw to the spot just over his heart, Danny couldn’t help but quiver under Steve’s touch, he might as well just melt into a puddle right there. The only things keeping him up was his balance on the door and his leg still wrapped firmly around Steve’s waist?

“And… Then it… Kind of… Got ripped off…” Steve murmured, planting sweet kisses on the path he had just made. Danny was just about to answer, when Steve caught him off guard by biting gently down on his nipple.

“YES!” he screamed out, his panting becoming erratic, the sweat dripping down both of them, but the feeling of Danny’s hot sweat on his lips just made it better. The way he affected Danny made him happy and feels alive again, he loved Danny and he really hoped that Danny knew that. Tearing his lips away from Danny’s now swollen and hard nipple, he smirked, rising to Danny’s level he looked deep into his eyes, wrapping his arm around Danny’s other leg and hoisting him up, so Danny had both legs around Steve, while he supported himself by holding Danny up by his gorgeous ass. Danny leant forward and started doing the exact same to Steve, licking along his jaw, kissing him and leaving a very noticeable mark on his neck, before capturing his lips with his own, running his hands up Steve’s cheek and pulling his face in closer.

Grudgingly he pulled away from his sweaty detective as Danny started to kiss the bottom of his neck and was working his way down his chest, they had to move, or all of his training from the navy was going to go straight out the window, and he was going to end up collapsing on to the living room floor right there, so much for super SEAL If a few kisses from this man could make him cave so easily. 

Gasping for breath as Danny playfully nipped his collarbone, Steve finally managed to choke out “Well I… think your pants… are too tight…as well!”


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are greatly appreciated keep smiling :)

As the sun's rays poured lazily through the half shut curtains, reflecting off the mirror on the wall and lightening up the room, they finally settled on Detective Daniel Williams. Silently a smile crept across his face as he inhaled deeply and nestled his head back into the firm body beside him. With the room smelling of sun, sea and sex, he decided this was how he wanted to wake up every morning. As he snuggled further down under the covers into the warm embrace of the person he had fallen so deeply in love with, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, he lightly placed his hand on his lovers chest, over his heart, as flashbacks from the night before started to flood the mind of the now shattered detective...

Flashback

As soon as those words had left Steve's mouth, Danny was a goner. Pulling away from Steve's tantalising lips, now red and swollen, he smiled at his achievement. They were both panting hard and fast, but things were going to get very messy if they didn't make it to the bedroom soon. Danny had a feeling his knee was going to be a bitch, so the needed to move now.

"Steve…" Danny panted going back to attack Steve's neck with small delicate kisses lining his jaw and neckline. He felt Steve shudder beneath him so he pressed hard, spurring him on to make the kiss last longer. "Babe...bedroom," he gasped out before settling on a spot just above where Steve's collar would be; sucking and nipping it to make sure it would leave a very noticeable mark that Steve could not hide. Danny felt he needed to show everyone and anyone that this sun kissed god was his and his alone.

Seeing as Steve was the one that was keeping them both upright, holding Danny up with his arms wrapped around the blonde's fabulous waist, he agreed. If they did not get to a bed soon and if Danny kept sucking at his neck, then he was going to give out quickly and the evening would be over before it even really started. They both wanted this to last as long as possible, so he started to climb the stairs for the bedroom, but stumbled to a halt as Danny started to attack his lips with passion once again. With Danny's legs still tightly wrapped around Steve's waist and holding onto his gorgeous face with his strong, calloused hands, he continued to kiss the swollen lips over and over, making Steve lose all his senses. Obviously moving them to the bedroom was going to be harder than Steve thought, but why was he surprised? Danny did everything with passion and always put his full heart into it, so why should their new relationship be any different? With his senses on overload, but still determined to make it to their final destination, he began to climb again. Still stumbling, he first slammed into the wooden railing, snapping one of the wooden balusters, and then into the wall, knocking off two pictures in the process causing both to crash to the floor behind them. These were all problems he would sort out later, but right now he had to get Danny into his bed or he was going to need a whole lot more than just a new wooden railing…

Back to Present

Smiling at the memory of making Steve lose his head, Danny removed his hand from the heat of Steve's gently rising and falling chest. Yawning and running his hands through his limp and wavy locks before rubbing his sleepy eyes, he quietly sat up and glanced around the room of his partner, best friend, and now lover. He had never been in Steve's room before, but then again why would he have been? It was a simple cream colour with a window looking out onto the crashing waves. Since they never really got around to closing the curtains the night before, the sun's rays were currently highlighting the most prized possession in the room and he just kept thinking to himself, how the hell is this real? Everything was just so right, so perfect. He was finally in love with someone who loved him back. He was determined to never let him go, to never hurt him or to never leave him to face the world alone. This was it; the final stretch, the long run.

Slowly pulling his knees to his chest, Danny managed to wrap his arms around them even though they were still impressively tangled in the sheets from last night's activities. He rested his gaze on Steve and was not disappointed in the least by what he saw. He was met by the sun-kissed skin of the commander himself. Steve was still fast asleep and staring at him was odd because he was so peaceful and quiet. He had no frown lines or crinkles by his eyes from when he laughed. He had no tension tightly coiled in his muscles ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. Seeing Steve during pure, uncomplicated rest was different and new, but it felt so right and so good. Steve had his arm wrapped around Danny's waist possessively, but Danny didn't mind. It made him feel wanted, protected, and loved. Growing up, it had always been him that had to put on the brave face and watch out for his brothers and sisters. It was his job because he was the oldest. Even with Rachael he had never felt loved or wanted. Not towards the last couple of years anyway, but now things were different, hopeful.

Done with his current reflecting and wanting to be closer to Steve, he looked down once more at the naked man next to him who was painted with ink and sporting new colours courtesy of Danny. He shook his head fondly with a smile on his face and carefully snuggled back down into Steve's soft embrace; gently running his hand up and down his lover's chest, as Steve wrapped his arm around Danny tighter, pulling him in closer...

Flashback

Once Steve had finally reached the bedroom, kicking the door open so hard that one of the hinges actually came off making the door hang limply, he dragged Danny over to the bed, but instead of just dumping him down like he normally would with anyone else when there was just raw heat with no love or no tenderness, he gently laid Danny down, climbing on top of him while refusing to break the kiss. This was different, this was real. The feeling of Danny wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, but still managing to run his hands through Steve's hair as they continued to kiss was extraordinary. Yes, it was passionate, but it was heartfelt. There was nothing urgent or needy about it. They weren't going to have sex, they were going to make love, because they did, they loved each other; more than they knew was humanly possible.

As Steve wormed his arms under Danny's back to pull him in even closer, Danny removed his arms from Steve's neck, reached between their bodies, and started to fumble with the zipper of Steve's pants that was preventing Danny from having full contact with all of Steve's naked body. Laughing and standing up as Danny kept moving, trying to remedy the problem, Steve just smiled at him and wiggled his hips invitingly. Rising up on his knees to stare deeply into Steve's lust filled eyes, Danny grabbed at the waistband of Steve's cargos with as much grace as he could find in that moment and quickly pushed them down so Steve could step out of the offending garment. Danny soon realized that Steve's cargos were the only thing he had to remove. Of course sexy Super SEAL would go commando, Danny groaned. This only made Danny try to hurry and get naked too, but their arms kept getting tangled together as they both attempted to remove Danny's pants at the same time. Finally, Steve just slapped Danny's hands away, pushed him back down on the bed, and tugged Danny's pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, letting them fall to the floor next to his own; hopefully forgotten for many, many hours.

"God you are gorgeous," puffed Danny, as Steve crawled back onto the bed and captured Danny's lips with his own, making him moan out in pleasure.

"I'm not the only one…," huffed Steve, pushing Danny down into the bed with kisses as Danny was finally laid out on his back again. But Danny was aiming to impress, and in one swift move, it was Steve on his back in Danny's place and Danny had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He started placing delicate kisses all over Steve's chest, lingering in places to make little purple bruises. Seeing Steve clamp his eyes shut and clench the bed sheets tightly in his hands, just spurred Danny on and had him heading further and further south; eventually reaching his hips, nipping at the bones, and playfully sucking at the tender skin that sent shock waves up Steve's body causing him to let out moan after moan of pleasure.

For the rest of the night, the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing, a creaking bed, and the unrelenting moans and groans of pleasure. They became partners on every level and made love to each other again, and again, and again until the very early hours of the morning, when they both fell asleep in each other's arms, naked, breathless and insanely happy.

Back to the Present

Steve's eyelids flickered open, revealing the gorgeous hazel colour that Danny had fallen in love with. Taking in a deep breath, all his memories came flooding back, and that was when he showed the biggest, cheesiest grin he had in a while. Noticing he still had his arm wrapped firmly around Danny, he thought about when he was with Catherine and how he would remove his arm as quietly as he could and slip out of the room, pulling on a pair of swim trunks as he went, before heading out for his normal 5 mile morning swim and 8 mile run. He would return back to find her still asleep, so he would slip into the shower and get changed, before leaving her a note promising dinner. Then quickly gathering his stuff for the day, he would slip out and head to work. But not this time; now he wanted to be there, in his bed, with Danny by his side. Pulling Danny in closer, he snuggled back down into the covers and pushed all thoughts over ever leaving right out of his head.

"I never pegged the great Super SEAL McGarrett to be a secret snuggler…" laughed Danny as he willingly cuddled in closer to Steve, who let out a breathy laugh, resting his chin on Danny's head before deciding he had the perfect come back.

"I didn't have you pegged for a lot of things Detective, but I'm glad I found some of them out last night," he retaliated pulling his lips over his teeth to suppress a laugh that he knew was building up. He was relieved when Danny laughed for him. Looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes, Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's neck and pulled him down for a sweet and soft kiss that took his breath away for what felt like the millionth time.

"And we are just getting started babe…" Danny replied after finally dragging his lips away from Steve's. But he instantly missed their warmth and softness and Steve obviously did too because their lips were back together again in a matter of seconds and the sheets were soon being pulled up over their heads as they repeated the night before over and over again. After calling in sick of course…


End file.
